


Not Even Death Can Stop Him From Saving Me (From Myself)

by Fiction_Rules_Reality



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Canonical Character Death, If Achilles is in trouble he come running, M/M, Not even death can keep these two apart, Not even death can stop Pat, Seriously Pat doesn't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiction_Rules_Reality/pseuds/Fiction_Rules_Reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even dead Patroclus will not allow Achilles to kill Hector and sign his own death warrant. AKA Patroclus’ ghost appears during Achilles battle with Hector to convince Achilles to let Hector live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even Death Can Stop Him From Saving Me (From Myself)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this super quick with little review so there might be some errors, I apologize for them in advance 
> 
> (Still not really edited, I copy and Pasted this from my Tumblr MusicalsandBooks)

Blood was everywhere. It covered the field and and the many dead bodies that lay upon it. It turned the Scamander River red. I was the worst. In addition to the dirt I threw upon myself the day before I was drenched in blood. None of it was mine. Yet I saw nothing. I did not see the red blood around me, no I saw a different kind of red. The red of blood and rage. The anger and loathing I felt for everyone, including myself, since I saw the dead body of my lover. I saw the red blood on Patroclus’ chest from the fatal blow delivered by Hector.

There were no thoughts in my head except to kill Hector and avenge Patroclus. Then I may die as fate had planned, allowing me to be reunited with my beloved. In the meantime I will take anyone in the way down with me.

It took hours and many deaths before Hector and I were standing face to face in battle. The rage within me grew as I looked upon the man who murdered Patroclus. I quickly gained the upper hand, yet before I could throw my spear and deliver a killing blow a translucent figure appeared between us.

I fell to my knees as I recognized the figure of my lover. I was unable to move or breathe, tears streamed down my face as I stared up at the ghost of the man who held my heart.

“Patroclus,” my voice whispers weakly but it carried over the crowd, sparking hushed whispers between the soldiers. Trojans and Greeks united through this single visit from the afterlife.

“Achilles,” Patroclus responds kneeling down next to me.

I could do nothing but throw myself at him, my arms draped over his shoulders, my hands tightly gripping the cloth of his toga as I buried my head in his neck. “I’m sorry,” I repeated over and over. “I should have stopped you, I knew something was wrong. I could feel it, I told you I feared you would not return to me alive but I let you go anyways. It’s all my fault, if I did not let my pride rule over my love for you you would still be here,” I managed to get out around the apologizes and sobs.

“It is not your fault. I wanted to go out into the battle. I loved you too much to let your pride diminish your honor and you loved me too much to deny me. Our only crime was love.” Patroclus comforted me, lifting my head up to place a kiss upon my lips.

My arms wrap around Patroclus’ neck, tangling my fingers in the dark curls and I refused to loosen my grip in fear of the other disappearing. Patroclus tightened his grip as well and deepened the kiss, knowing how little time we have together.

We move to rest our foreheads against each other. We stay there kneeling in the dirt, grass, and blood surrounded by soldiers for a few minutes before Patroclus works up the nerves to approach the reason he is here.

He takes a deep breath and moves back, removing himself from my arms. “You must not kill Hector.”

“And why not?” the question comes out in a harsh voice and I wince. I believe that I must kill Hector and cannot stand to have Patroclus tell me otherwise, but I do not wish his short return to be marred by my rage.

“You know it will mean your death,” his brown eyes stared into my green ones and neither of us could look away. I saw his love and longing for me and can only hope he saw the same reflected in my own.

“I will die happy if it reunites me with you. I did not see it when you were alive for you were always beside me but life is not worth living without you.“ 

More whispers spread throughout the crowd for not even the Greeks knew how deeply we cared for each other. Patroclus was the opposite, he stayed silent and frozen. He knelt there completely still, staring into my eyes searching for something, for any hint of a lie I suspect. He does not seem to believe the my feelings for him were so strong, that they measured up to his feelings for me.

Yet here we are, not even death could keep us apart, could stop Patroclus from warning me of the danger I am heading towards. "I cannot allow you to die. You are Aristos Achaion, a hero, a demigod-” Patroclus attempted to convince me that he is not worth it, for in his eyes I will always be the more deserving one.

I refused to listen, to me there is nothing without Patroclus. Patroclus is light and happiness, the one who taught me that being mortal is not to be inferior. The one who taught me that love is not weakness and kindness is better than anger and indifference.

“Life is not worth living without you,” I repeated, “and it is the biggest mistake of my life if you were ever convinced otherwise.” 

His eyes fill with tears and I worry I said something wrong. Did I mistake his love for me? Was it that he truly felt forced to be with me? Then before I could allow my thought to linger on such ridiculous questions he pulled me in for a kiss again and suddenly everything seemed to be fine. He loves me as much as I love him. The only thing that mattered is that we were together once again, lovers reunited. 

Yet we forgot that the dead cannot stay in the land of the living. He disappeared from my embrace suddenly and I was left alone, knelt in the blood and mud of the battlegrounds arms and lips feeling nothing but air. The soldiers were quiet around me as I pushed myself up to stand staring at my empty hands.

I looked up and locked eyes with Hector once again before I threw my spear to the ground letting it pierce the grass. “I will listen to my companion. Let it be known that you life was spared by someone you killed, Hector.” I announced to the crowd before I made my way back to the camp.

I collapsed next to the body of my Philtatos and buried my head into his chest as I cried. I had no idea what future there was for me in Peleus but I knew I would find it for him. I planned to return to Mount Pelion to tell Chiron the terrible news, I took up the crown destined for me and ruled as the king of Myrmidons but even then I knew that happiness and love were beyond my reach. My happiness and love died with the man who holds my heart and I can only pray every day that we will meet again in Hades’ domain.


End file.
